


Never forget Me

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hurt, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: the hardest decisions are the ones that hurt you the most.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Never forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a writing event that was due.........well over a year ago. -_-

“I know what you are trying to say T’Challa,” Pansy's voice broke slightly. She was never one to show this much emotion, but she truly loved this man sitting in front of her. 

“I don’t want to do this.” 

“It’s what’s best for Wakanda.” 

“You heard the elders didn’t you?” 

“They weren’t quiet about the situation,” she said, sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m an outsider. I am not fit to be a queen, not after the things I have done.” 

“You’ve grown from your past.” 

“True, but I still can’t be the Queen of Wakanda, T’Challa.” 

“You’re what’s best for me.” 

“Please don’t make this harder.” 

“You have been by my side, Pansy since before my father passed. I don’t know how to not have you at my side.” 

Pansy turned to look up at him, “You’ll find your way. You are going to make the perfect King. You have such compassion in you. Something that others, and sometimes myself, lack.” 

“You can be very temperamental.” 

She smirked, “but sometimes you lack common sense.” 

“And now you insult me.”

“That’s my job,” she said as tears rolled down her face. “Never forget how much I love you.” 

“I won’t and you must do the same, but-“ He paused not wanting to tell her to move on. 

She kissed his lips. “Don’t say it.” 

“Stay with me tonight?” 

“As long as I can be here I will be.” 

“I have to leave tomorrow.” 

“Then I’ll be with you ‘til tomorrow, and hopefully one day I’ll get to see you again.” Pansy kissed his lips again, silencing any words for the rest of the night.


End file.
